74th Golden Globe Awards
The 74th Golden Globe Awards honored film and American television of 2016 and was broadcast live on January 8, 2017 from The Beverly Hilton in Beverly Hills, Californiabeginning at 5:00 p.m. PST / 8:00 p.m. EST by NBC. The ceremony was produced by Dick Clark Productions in association with the Hollywood Foreign Press Association.1 Talk-show host Jimmy Fallon was announced as the host of the ceremony on August 2, 2016.2345 Meryl Streep was announced as the Cecil B. DeMille Lifetime Achievement Award honoree on November 3, 2016.6 The nominations were announced on December 12, 2016, by Don Cheadle, Laura Dern and Anna Kendrick. La La Land won all seven awards for which it had been nominated, becoming the most successful film in Golden Globe Awards history and seventh overall to win each award for which it was nominated,19 including Best Director, Best Screenplay for Damien Chazelle and Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy.1011 The only other film to win more than one award was Elle, which won both the awards for which it had been nominated.1213 Atlanta, The Crown, The Night Manager, and The People v. O. J. Simpson: American Crime Story were among the television shows that received multiple awards.14 Winners and nominees The nominees for the 74th Golden Globe Awards were announced on December 12, 2016.151617 Film Films with multiple nominationsedit The following 17 films received multiple nominations: Films with multiple wins The following 2 films received multiple wins: Television Series with multiple nominations The following 16 series received multiple nominations: Series with multiple wins The following 4 series received multiple wins: Ceremony Meryl Streep, Cecil B. DeMille Lifetime Achievement Award winner Jimmy Fallon opened the ceremony with a long homage to La La Land, with cameos from Nicole Kidman, Amy Adams, Ryan Reynolds, Tina Fey, Justin Timberlake, and others. His opening speech was marred by a brief delay after his teleprompter broke.18 Meryl Streep, recipient of the Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award, used her acceptance speech to criticize, without stating names, President-elect Donald Trump's alleged imitation of disabled New York Times journalist Serge F. Kovaleski, stating: "Disrespect invites disrespect. Violence incites violence. When powerful people use their position to bully we all lose."1920On the subject of diversity in Hollywood, Streep said, "Hollywood is crawling with outsiders and foreigners, and if we kick them all out, you'll have nothing to watch but football and mixed martial arts, which are not the arts."2122 * Ben Affleck, Sienna Miller and Zoe Saldana with Best Director – Motion Picture * Casey Affleck introduced Manchester by the Sea * Drew Barrymore and Timothy Olyphant with Best Television Series – Comedy or Musical and Best Actress in a Television Series – Comedy or Musical * Kristen Bell and Cuba Gooding Jr. with Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film * Annette Bening introduced 20th Century Women * Matt Bomer and Naomi Campbell with Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film * Pierce Brosnan introduced Sing Street * Gru and Lucy Wilde with Best Animated Feature Film * Jessica Chastain and Eddie Redmayne with Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Priyanka Chopra and Jeffrey Dean Morgan with Best Actor in a Television Series – Drama * Matt Damon with Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Viola Davis with Cecil B. DeMille Award * Laura Dern and Jon Hamm with Best Television Series – Drama and Best Actress in a Television Series – Drama * Leonardo DiCaprio with Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama * Gal Gadot and Chris Hemsworth with Best Foreign Language Film * Hugh Grant introduced Florence Foster Jenkins * Jake Gyllenhaal introduced Deadpool * Goldie Hawn and Amy Schumer with Best Actor in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy * Felicity Jones and Diego Luna with Best Screenplay * Michael Keaton with Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture * Anna Kendrick and Justin Theroux with Best Actor – Miniseries or Television Film * Nicole Kidman and Reese Witherspoon with Best Miniseries or Television Film and Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film * Brie Larson with Best Actor in a Motion Picture – Drama * John Legend introduced La La Land * Mandy Moore and Milo Ventimiglia with Best Actor in a Television Series – Comedy or Musical * Dev Patel and Sunny Pawar introduced Lion * Chris Pine introduced Hell or High Water * Brad Pitt introduced Moonlight * Ryan Reynolds and Emma Stone with Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture * Sylvester Stallone and Carl Weathers with Best Motion Picture – Drama * Sting and Carrie Underwood with Best Original Score and Best Original Song * Vince Vaughn introduced Hacksaw Ridge * Sofía Vergara with intro of Miss Golden Globe